


Play That Song

by TooGucci4You



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooGucci4You/pseuds/TooGucci4You
Summary: Veronica invites her girlfriend to dance.Based off of Train's "Play That Song"





	

**Author's Note:**

> *slams fists on table* there is an extreme lack of mcnamawyer fanfiction and I'm here to fix that. I wrote this instead of studying for a calculus test ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Pale golden light from the setting sun filtered softly through the yellow curtains of Heather McNamara’s room, spilling onto the carpet and across the bed. Heather sat against her headboard, absentmindedly stroking Veronica’s hair while she read. Veronica had her eyes closed, head in her girlfriend’s lap, soothed into a drowsy stupor by Heather’s gentle fingers.

Veronica’s laptop sat open nearby, soft music drifting from the speakers. Veronica had her special “gf chillout time” playlist playing, which she would vehemently deny having to anyone other than Heather, and there was a lull in the music as the set came to an end. Veronica opened her eyes and flipped to her stomach, reaching forward to pull the laptop towards her to reshuffle it.

 She clicked the play button, and the song that began to play made her lips curve up into a grin. It crept across her face, edging into smirk territory, but not quite there. With a slight grunt of effort, she hauled herself off the bed and out of her girlfriend’s warm lap. Heather looked up from her book, raising a questioning eyebrow. Veronica only kept her mischievous grin in place as she held out her hand, wiggling her fingers, a clear invitation for Heather to take it.

 “C’mon, I wanna dance.”

 Heather quirked her mouth, dog-earring the page she was on and setting the book to the side.

 “Is that any way to ask a lady to dance?” She asked, sniffing in mock offense as she raised her chin high. Her lips twitched, having a hard time keeping from laughing. Veronica’s grin grew wider, and she swept into an over-exaggerated bow.

 “My lady, may I have the honor of dancing with you?” She looked up from where she had bowed low, eyes sparkling with playfulness. Heather could no longer suppress her giggles as she stood and curtsied.

 “Of course you may.”

“Good, now restart the song, we missed most of it.” Veronica gestured towards her laptop. Heather leaned over, her too-big shirt draping low, providing her girlfriend with an excellent view of smooth skin that Veronica wasted no time in taking advantage of. Noticing out of the corner of her eye, Heather swiped a foot backwards, catching Veronica’s hip.

“Quit it, Ronnie.” She whined, only half-managing to keep her voice somewhat stern. Veronica wore her shit-eating grin as she pulled Heather close when she straightened back up.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” the taller girl purred. Heather blushed and half-heartedly tried to shove her away, unable to keep her own grin from forming. Veronica’s own smirk softened into a smile as she felt her heart swell with love for the tiny girl in her arms, her blonde hair turned to liquid gold in the setting sun.

The song began to play and Veronica placed her hands on Heather’s hips as Heather reached up to loop her arms loosely around Veronica’s neck. They swayed back and forth gently, Veronica leading them slowly around the room. A soft breeze swept in through the open window, smelling of warmth and comfort, and, without really thinking, Veronica opened her mouth to sing.

“ _Play that song, the one that makes me go all night long, the one that makes me think of you, that’s all you gotta do._ ” Heather raised her head from where she had rested it on Veronica’s chest, smiling with an almost sleepy quality, pure contentment written all over her features.

“ _Hey mister DJ, when you gonna spin it, my baby’s favorite record she been waitin’ for a minute…_ ” Heather sang back, soft green eyes glowing. With a sweeping step, Veronica brought them twirling around the room, easily keeping hold on Heather’s small frame. She took hold of both of Heather’s hands, guiding her into faster step as the song picked up. They joined into the chorus in unison.

“ _She said, play that song, the one that makes me go all night long, the one that makes me think of you, that’s all you gotta do. Hey, play that song, the one that makes me stay out till dawn…_ ” Their voices intertwined perfectly, Veronica’s lower, raspier voice complimenting Heather’s high, sweet one in a way that created a harmonious balance. Veronica lifted her hand, twirling Heather, giggling when Heather tried to do the same for her, the height difference causing Veronica to have to duck low to get under Heather’s arm, even if she was up on her tiptoes. She drew Heather close, dipping her girlfriend low before sweeping her back up and pulling her so she was flush against her chest.

The song slowed as it neared it’s end, and in turn, so did their dancing. Veronica bowed her head to rest her forehead against Heather’s, the last words of the song coming as a soft sigh against even softer lips.

“ _That’s all you gotta do…_ ” Their lips met, slow and gentle and loving, and neither of them remembered what song played next.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this song stuck in my head for days after writing this


End file.
